The Secret Valentine
by J.Alberghini
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming and Ashley's got a secret admirer.


Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by Saban. 

The Secret Valentine

It was early February, at least on Earth. The Space Rangers had settled into the daily routines of life in, well, space. They had somehow managed to gain Andros' trust, but the biggest surprise was that he was starting to become close ... to Ashley. Which was odd because the Red and Yellow Rangers could not be more different. But it was true. 

The Rangers didn't have much time to think about it, though. They were too busy, searching for Zordon, and preparing for the Earth's next holiday: Valentine's Day. But they weren't prepared enough, however. Because this was going to be probably the weirdest Valentine's Day in Power Ranger history. 

* * * * * *

"Ashley," Cassie called as she walked down the hall. "Where are you?" 

"I'm in here." Ashley responded. But something about her voice didn't sound quite right. 

"Ash?" Cassie stepped into her best friends room. But the only thing there to greet her was a huge mound of clothes. All of a sudden, Ashley popped out. 

Cassie gasped. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." She said as she collapsed on Ashley's bed, which was also piled high with her clothes. 

"Sorry," Ashley apologized. "Have you seen my boots? The brown ones, I mean." 

Cassie shook her head. She never thought she'd have a best friend that was so messy. But then Ashley never expected her best friend would be such a neat freak, either. They'd learned a lot about each other living together. All of them had. For example, like T.J.'s insane appetite. Or Ashley's collection of shoes. Or that Cassie's guitar practice could drive a person crazy. Despite these things, living together made them closer than ever.

Cassie felt something poking her in the back. She spotted something leather in the pile behind her. "Are these them?" She asked, holding a pair of boots up so Ashley could see.

"Thanks." Ashley quickly pulled them on. 

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Cassie asked.

"Oh, no where. Just the Simudeck. I'm meeting Andros there." 

"Oh?" Cassie gave her an inquisitive look. 

Ashley blushed. "It's just practice. No big deal." 

"Sure, whatever you say." Cassie said with a sly grin. Ashley just gave her a look and hurried out of the room. 

* * * * * *

The five Rangers were hanging out at the Surf Spot after school. 

"Are you guys going to the Valentine's Day dance?" Ashley asked her friends. They nodded. 

"What's Valentine's Day?" asked Andros. 

"Well," Cassie began. "It's a holiday which is mainly about love. I guess that would be the way do describe it."

"Love?" Andros looked a little pale. 

Ashley nodded. "There's a whole big history behind it, but I'm not going to go into that now. It's not that important." She nibbled a fry thoughtfully. 

"It could also be about friendship, too." Carlos pointed out, trying to make Andros a little less uncomfortable. 

"Yeah," T.J. agreed. "I think it means different things to different people." 

"Of course to me, it means the dance, one of the most important events of the year." Cassie said. 

"You're just saying that because you have a date."

"It's still early. Someone will probably ask you soon, Ash. Don't worry." 

"I won't." Ashley replied. "I think I"m just going to stay home this year. Keep Andros company." Andros looked like he might die. 

"Baseball season's coming soon." Carlos said, changing the subject. Andros shot him a grateful look. 

Instantly, T.J. began talking about his favorite sport. The Valentine's Day discussion was over for now, but it was not forgotten. 

* * * * * *

Ashley had just gotten her books from her locker for last period when she noticed a pink slip of paper stuck in her social studies book. Quickly, she pulled it out and stuffed it in her pocket. When she finally got to her classroom, she took it out. At first, she thought it was just an ordinary note. But when she opened it, she realized that it was in the shape of a heart. It said: 

Dear Ashley,

I think you are very beautiful and I'm falling in love with you.

That was it. No name, nothing. Ashley didn't know what to think. She shoved it at Cassie, who was sitting next to her. Cassie looked puzzled and shrugged. She didn't know who sent it. Ashley couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was the note and what it meant. 

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang. Cassie met her at her locker. 

"So," she prompted. 

"So what?" Ashley replied. "I don't have any idea who it's from. I thought you might know."

"I haven't got a clue." Cassie's frown broke into a wide grin. "Oh, Ashley, this is so romantic. You have a secret admirer. Isn't this exciting?" 

Ashley shrugged. "It's probably just someone's idea of a joke." 

"Oh, honestly, Ash. You could be a little more enthusiastic."

"I don't know. Things like this don't usually happen to me." 

"What things?" asked T.J. who had just come over with Carlos. 

"Ashley has a secret admirer." Cassie replied.

"Really?" Ashley noticed Carlos didn't seem very surprised.

"Do you know anything about it?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, why would we?" he replied. 

Ashley's face fell. "You have a point." 

"Come on," T.J. said. "Andros is probably wondering where we are." 

The Rangers walked the short distance to the Surf Spot. They spotted Andros over at the pool table with his new friends, David and Suzie. Ashley couldn't help being a little bit jealous. Andros had given them such a hard time when they first met, but he seemed much more willing to become friends with David and Suzie, even though they were car thieves. 

Ashley tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. 

"Oh, hi. Where were you guys?" Andros asked.

"We must have lost track of time." Cassie replied. "Ashley's got a secret admirer." Like Carlos, he didn't seem very surprised. 

"Cassie, please don't tell everyone. It's no big deal." Ashley turned to Andros. "Really." 

He shrugged. "Whatever." 

"Can we please leave now?" Ashley begged. 

The other Rangers nodded. Andros said good-bye to his friends and they left. 

* * * * * * 

The next day, Ashley found another note in her book bag. Instantly, she went to find Cassie.

"Cassie," she said, breathless from running down the hall. "I got another note."

"You're kidding." 

Ashley shook her head. "No, it was in my bookbag."

"Hmm," her best friend said thoughtfully.

"What hmm? Just tell me already." Ashley was on the verge of ringing her neck. 

"The first note..." Cassie began.

"Yes," she said impatiently.

"Where did you find it?" 

"In my social studies book. You know that." Ashley replied. "What are you getting at?" 

"You had brought it home, right?" 

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," Cassie said. "No one has been near your bookbag today, yet you've gotten another note." 

"That's true." Ashley admitted. 

"So, that means your secret admirer has to live with us." 

"And that narrows it down to three. Cassie, you're a genius." Ashley exclaimed. 

Cassie grinned."I don't want to brag, but if you insist." 

They were one step closer to finding her secret admirer.

* * * * * *

As soon as they were finished eating lunch, the pink and yellow rangers rushed over to where Carlos and T.J. were playing basketball with some of their friends.'

"Hey," Carlos called, going over to them. T.J. joined them a few minutes later. 

The girls had been planning to slowly lead into the topic of Ashley's secret admirer, but she couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, which one of you did it and why?" she blurted out. 

They looked confused. "Did what?" T.J. asked. 

"The notes. Which one of you wrote them?" Ashley was far from calm. 

"We didn't write them." Carlos said truthfully. "Honest." 

"Then who did?" Cassie asked. 

"Well, we weren't supposed to say anything." T.J. said slowly. 

"Just tell me, or they'll be using your heads for a basketball." Ashley threatened. 

"Okay, okay, we'll tell you." said Carlos, who was somewhat afraid of her. 

"Well," she said impatiently. 

"Well," T.J. began. "He's not exactly the most normal person there is." 

"In fact, some people might consider him a bit odd." Carlos added. 

"Tell me already." Ashley shouted. Then it hit her. '"You mean... it was... it can't be... he wouldn't..." Ashley was in shock.

They nodded. She almost passed out.

"Ashley, what is it?" Cassie asked worriedly.

"I don't believe it. Andros is my secret admirer." 

* * * * * * 

Ashley burst into the work bay. "D.E.C.A. where's Andros?"

"He's on the bridge." The computer replied. 

Ashley ran to the bridge. She saw Andros talking with Alpha 6. 

"Alpha, can you excuse us for a minute. Andros and I need to have a little talk. Alone."

"Of course." The robot scurried out of the room. 

"Is something wrong?" Andros asked innocently. 

"Yeah. Andros, why did you, I mean, I know you did, but, why?" 

Andros shrugged. 

"Tell me. I hate it when you people do that." Ashley said exasperated.

"I... because... I like you." he said finally. 

Ashley calmed down. "Why didn't you just tell me?" 

"Well, it's not that easy to say. Especially for me." 

"I guess you're right." She paused. "I like you, too."

"You do? I mean, you do?" 

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, I have for a long time now."

"So have I." 

There was an uncomfortable silence. Ashley gave him a hug. This was definitely, at least for her, the best Valentine's Day ever. 

The End


End file.
